1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector, which is connectable to a counter-connector. The connector comprises a connector housing with main contacts, which are connectable to contacts of the counter-connector, a lever, which is arranged displaceably between an open position and a closed position on the connector housing and is, starting from the closed position to an end position on the connector housing, wherein the lever serves to connect the connector to the counter-connector by means of displacing the lever, as well as a secondary connector, which has secondary contacts, which are connectable to secondary contacts of the counter-connector. The invention relates especially to a connector for connecting leads, in which high currents flow.
2. Background
Such a connector is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,673 as well as from U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,970. The secondary connector is part of the lever, wherein the lever is pivoted, starting from the open position, into the closed position, to connect the connector to the counter-connector by means of setting contours on the lever and setting cams on the counter-connector. The lever with the setting contours serves to be able to connect the connector to the counter-connector with a low force effort. Furthermore, a smooth and parallel insertion of the connector is enabled, which is especial necessary in connector arrangements with a multitude of contacts to be connected.
So that the correct connection of the connector arrangement can be checked, a secondary connector is provided, which has contacts, which can be connected to contacts of a secondary counter-connector. The secondary connector is part of the lever. The lever can be transferred, starting from the closed position, in which the main contacts of the connector arrangement are connected to each other, by displacement into an end position. In the end position, the contacts of the secondary connector are connected to the contacts of the secondary counter-connector, so that by means of a control device, a switch can be actuated, which closes a main circuit, so that only then the main contacts carry a current. This is especially necessary in connector arrangements, in which high currents flow. Thus, the danger for the operator is reduced, to get into contact with current carrying components.